<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge is as hairy as my boyfriend by NastyB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413780">Revenge is as hairy as my boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB'>NastyB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love Pirates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, It’s semi consensual, M/M, Make Outs, Maybe smutty?, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tags Are Hard, There is the existence of a safeword but both are too proud to use it, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Eustass gets back at Killer for giving him shit a week prior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love Pirates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge is as hairy as my boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically this is me shamelessly indulging in my thing for tickles and my thing for both of these men so it’s way out of the water and maybe a tad OOC (since let’s be real tickle fights doesn’t sound like these two). </p><p>Idc. I really wanted to write this so I did. </p><p>Enjoy. Or don’t. </p><p>Might add more chapters if I feel like I need to indulge again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There better be a good explanation for this, Kidd.” Killer growled lowly as his captain hauled him over his shoulder. Like a fucking potato sack. The blonde was stuck with his arms to his sides and his legs together thanks to rings of metal that were on his limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd had told him he wanted to try something and like the naive shit he was when it came to his friend, he put them on. Usually Kidd’s experiments were short and harmless when he asked Killer for help. This was just surreal and ridiculous. Killer feels oddly exposed in his shorts and tank top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no wiggling out of this one. Kidd just snickered and gave his ass a comforting pat. “Not at all.” He hummed, moving to his bed and putting Killer on his stomach. He felt constricted. Whenever Killer attempted to jerk his legs up to kick his captain the metal bands around his legs kept them in their current position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for when Killer hit the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt his legs angle until his feet were pointing with their soles towards the ceiling. He can move those around but with the rings around his ankles they’re not going anywhere. “Kidd- Fucking shit, what the hell are you even doing?!” He snarled, trashing with his torso and head but again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer isn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno yet. Tell me something.” Kidd wrapped his arms around Killer’s calves, gently kneading the flesh underneath his fingers and making the blonde grunt due to the nice sensation that managed to bury itself into him through his frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd didn’t have soft hands. In fact, he only had one technically. The other was made out of metal and usually broad and massive. For this though he had compacted a smaller model with fine tips that were completely lacking of sharp edges. Didn’t want to cut the other by accident. It was going to itch horribly though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember last week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last week.. last.. week? Killer’s eyelid twitches. “You’re still angry about that?” Not good. He doubts the man is going to hurt him but Killer felt pretty helpless right now. A soft tremor went through his body when Kidd let his hands travel up and down his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” The redhead hummed. He sounded like he was grinning. Killer bet he was grinning. Like the fucking bastard he was. “Naturally?! I fucking apologized you piece of shit!” Like Killer always did. His body jerked a little as Kidd simply pulled his shoes off. “I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd threw them to the side, where they landed on the floor and bounced a little. Now Killer’s getting more nervous. “Kidd- Kidd what the fuck are- nhhg-“ Killer groaned in surprise and discomfort as he felt Kid bend two cold object around his big toes. Toe rings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not good. His feet were pulled back until they were taut and incapable of moving aside from his smaller toes wiggling weakly. “No.” He sounds pathetic and nervous even to himself. “Kidd- Kidd don’t fucking play this game. I’m getting out of here eventually and you’re gonna regret it- you always fucking do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer’s babbling, he realized. The redhead hummed and settled a little. The feet were at the height of his chest and easily accessible. “You do this shit all the time to me. It’s not like you can take the holier than thou moral high ground here.” Killer’s sweating, he realizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhhg.. Fuck yeah. Kidd was feeling like a kid in a candy store while Killer was trying to find a way to get out of this without breaking out a safeword. (They had those in case a prank went way off the railings.) Those were for emergencies only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer hates to admit it but getting tickled isn’t an emergency. Him hating his laugh was a thing between him and himself. “Kidd. Kidd don’t.” He’s not begging the other but he feels like he’s going to. Kidd never begged for shit. One could torture the man for hours and get nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer? Killer couldn’t be made to beg by anyone but Kidd. He’d do whatever Kidd wanted most of the time anyway. But right now it was unadvisable. Kidd was a sadist at heart and if Killer decided to beg it would only give Kidd a reason to do it even harder and longer. The thought makes Killer bite back a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t what?” Fuck him to hell. “This?” And then four fingers stroked roughly over the blonde’s soles. Two fingers each. Killer’s body goes rigid and he inhaled sharply. “Hnfhfh- Hhffh- No- Kidd Nooouh.” He’s whining already and the redhead didn’t even start yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like this once you start relaxing.” Is all he got before Kidd started his torture. Killer, when he did this to Kidd, was all soft and teasing about it. Kidd? Kidd was going to war. The man was merely using four fingers but he was going hard immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other male’s fingernails were digging into Killer’s soft, meaty soles and it was too much almost right away. Killer yelled out- “Kidd- Nhhffaa- Hnhfn-“ Keep it in. Fucking keep it in. “The crew!” He gasped. “Th-Hgffnh- They’ll-“ “Hear us? Don’t worry..” Kidd’s fingers got softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently scritching over the other’s skin. “Just us on board right now. Send ‘em all on a supply run.” The other’s voice dropped an octave and was dripping with sadistic glee. “We got a few hours.” God have mercy. Killer was losing his mind trying to keep it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s impossible. “You look so tense.. don’t you think this would be easier on both of us if you just let this happen? You cockturtle can’t get away. Just accept this from your captain.” At some point, during Kidd talking to Killer, the blonde had broken into weak, wheezing snorting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faahh- Fafa- Nhfhgfaahaha-“ Killer is shaking his head desperately, trying to jerk his body away desperately but he was well and truly stuck. “Hhffah- Stop! Stohohoaahahap! I’m gonnahafaha kill youhuhu!” Kidd was smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tempo had slowed to lazily dragging his four fingers up and down the other’s soles. “Kill me..? Fucking rude.” He commented nonchalantly, switching from four fingers to all ten. The reaction is immediate. “No! No I’- Fuhuhuck! I’m sorryyhyhy- Fhnnhfaafahaha! I’m sorry! Stohoahafahaap!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he loves this man. Watching Killer lose his mind was the best no matter how he did it. Kid stretched his legs out and used his own feet to push the other’s helmet off and kick it to the side. Now he could properly hear the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd doesn’t get how Killer could hate his laugh. High and desperate as it was, it was still the most beautiful laughter he had ever really heard. Everything else was annoying, a bother. Killer’s laugh? He could listen to it for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was the plan today. “Sorry? You. Mh.. Not really believing you are.” And taunting the blonde was just stroking his own ego. Killer wasn’t staying like this forever. Kidd was letting him go eventually. When he did? He’d run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then he was going to sensitize the other’s soles plenty though to ensure he got a bit of a head start when Killer was forced to run on tingly feet. Killer was strong. If someone else was doing this to the man there’d be no weakness to be found. Luckily, it was just Kidd. His lifetime friend and partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer had no issue admitting weakness to Kidd. He was like an open book. And tickling? Both of them were kind of sensitive in that department. Killer would probably take pain rather than this. The blonde was rubbing his face into the pillows, hiccuping hysterical laughter and twitching erratically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so fucking pretty.. Kidd licked his lips and moved to use both hands on one foot, forcing Killer to spread his toes with one hand and digging his free fingers into the space to wiggle into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde screamed. The babbling he had managed to force out previously drowns in loud, shrieking laughter. The man’s pressing his face into the pillow fully now as if he could hide.. There is nowhere to hide though. Kidd was going to get this out of his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to taunt the blonde but the other was too loud, he’d probably not even hear Kidd. Killer was pretty distracted anyway. Kidd’s eyes flick around, trying to find other stuff to do. Mmmaybe.. Ah, hold on. He slowed down his onslaught until his fingers were just gently petting the, now pink-ish and sweaty soles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer was gasping and giggling, catching his breath. He was buried under mountains of blonde, so Kidd had issues seeing him. “P-Pleahafahaseehe-“ Nhhg. Kidd’s eyelid twitches. Killer’s whole body jumped right after letting the plea slip, his eyes widening and his grin turning even more desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Kihidd! I didn’t meahahafahahan ihihit!” God, he sounded desperate and broken. Kidd has no doubts that Killer still had hours of fun inside him. Just waiting to be let out.. He’s far from done. “I think you did..” Kidd grunted softly, lowering his face to press a chaste peck onto the pink soles, making Killer groan lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd was by far not a dude who was into feet or tickling. But this was different. This was Killer. Kidd didn’t have anything when it got to the blonde but a simple Killer kink. Anything the blonde did was enough to get him going. Even if he was laughing like mad, ready to piss himself from laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just kneading the others feet now to give his partner a bit of a break. While Kidd did have a very sadistic streak, he’d never do anything that would make Killer hurt himself by accident. He wanted the blonde to be as awake and full of breath as possible for the next step anyhow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer’s panting. The blonde was slowly catching his breath as he enjoyed the little break he got. “Kidd.. Kidd I had enough.” The whiny undertone made Kidd just perk up happily. He’s aware that Killer isn’t doing that on purpose. “Yeah.. I think so too.” He hummed, but made no move to let the man up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he flicked his wrist and gently pried Killer’s legs a bit apart. He stretched them out and let the other’s knees rest near his hip. The blonde is growling lowly but it sounded like he wanted to whimper instead. Guess the blonde caught on that his friend wasn’t letting him go anytime soon. “Kidd?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead pauses and looks up. “Mh?” He’s not doing anything yet, just gently letting his hands wander up and down the muscled thighs that belonged to his first mate, admiring the strength of them. He’s sure the dude could crush his skull with ‘em. “Are you actually mad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Right- He did say he was. “No. You’re good.” A tension Kidd didn’t notice left Killer’s body at that, he even exhaled and murred. “Can you tie my hair back? I keep getting it in my face.” The man grinned a little and moved his upper body to get a hairband. They’re everywhere anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking shit.. Pretending you hate me touching you.” And yet here they were. Killer tensed again and trashed his torso as much as he could. “Fuck you! I hate this fucking tickle shit!” “I do too. Yet you do it to me on an almost weekly basis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no comeback to that. What was Killer supposed to say. Deny it? He’d be lying. He just grumbled under his breath as Kidd gathered the other’s man and tied it into a high ponytail to keep it out of his partners face. “Come on.. Twenty minutes or so already passed.” Kidd could bust a fucking nut seeing how Killer gave him a look of pure horror at that over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few more hours and crunched minutes to go..” Kidd grinned sweetly at his despairing first mate. “There’s no fucking way that was just-“ Killer’s eyes find the clock that hung in this room and he got almost a bit pale at the fact that, yes, this had just been twenty minutes. “Oh fuck me-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later.. if you’re nice.” Kidd mumbled absentmindedly, slowly easing his touches from massaging to stroking. Killer is twitching. “I won’t get payback if you let me up right now.” “We both know you’re lying.” Killer’s breath hitched as Kidd gently scritched with his fingernails downwards. He’s panicking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking swear- Kidd- Kidd! Fuckinnnghhff-“ The blonde threw his head back a little as Kidd finally reached his goal. The back of Killer’s knees. “How about this.” The redhead drawled lazily. Letting his fingers rest on those soft patches of skin without moving his fingers yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have my way with you.. for the next few hours to come.” Killer whimpers. He actually whimpers and Kidd can’t help the sadistic grin that comes upon his face. “And you learn to not fuck with me.. Because this..” He gave the man a gentle prod, making him flinch and gasp a little. “This is the fucking outcome if you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd knows that this won’t help him in the long run. Killer might not be able to restrain his captain as effectively but he always managed to get back at him in the end. He’s going to end up like Killer was right now. Probably just as long. Probably just as desperate, maybe even more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never told Killer this but everytime the blonde got him back, Kidd wanted to beg harder. He got closer to it every time because Killer just kept upping his game. Kidd usually did the same shit over and over again but that was because it worked so well. Kidd was sensitive, sure. Killer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, the man was a fucking landmine of nerves. He was so much more sensitive, especially if you let him anticipate the torture before you actually acted out on it. Kidd liked doing that. He liked doing Killer, specifically. His pants felt tight with his erection pressing into the fabric but he ignored it in favor of his current game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing Killer was a craft and Kidd didn’t do shit half assed. It’s either go full or go home.. “I said I was fucking sorry! The hell do you want?! A shitty cookie?!” Killer snapped at him. His body twisting minimally without the help of his limbs. He was throwing his head around as if that was gonna help him. Kidd smiles wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who seems to know everything you sure ask dumb questions.” Now it starts. Kidd was slowly starting to move his fingers, digging them into the hollows of the other mans weak spots, who immediately cramped up and gave a short, stressed, giggly yell. “I got what I want right here. All packed up and all the fucking time in the world to indulg in it.” Killer groaned helplessly. “Man, you are so fucked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd barked a laughter as Killer moved his hands to flip him off with both of them. “Almost cute, you shit stain. Almost..” The end of the sentence is lost in a growl as Kidd stopped talking and instead used his fingers to stroke up and down the patches of skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer loses it almost immediately. The confidence the blond had been showing off mere seconds ago is thrown out the window as he began to babble at Kidd between hysterical laughter and cackling, trying to make deals or offers or whatever he could give just to make it stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd told Killer before though. He had all he wanted. He’s not letting go just yet. The redhead planned on working over the other’s entire body.. His gaze flickered to the blonde’s crotch, licking his lips absentmindely just thinking about it. All of it. He’s taking everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidd! Kihhiheehefaafahaha- I give!” They’re at that stage already, eh? “I give uhuhup! Stop! Stohoahahafahhahap!” Killer’s face was flushed, the corner of his eyes were gathering tears. Kidd doesn’t know if there was a man more beautiful than this but he highly doubts so. “Noted.” He hummed without even halting his actions a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he dug his fingers in harder, kneading the sensitive skin almost with his fingernails. There was a way out of this. If this went too far Killer could always codeword out of this mess. Of course, Killer, begging and all, was too proud to even think about it. That’s on the blonde, really..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if deep down, Killer was actually into it. The man was masochistic to a certain degree. Sometimes at least. Especially when he was laying under his captain. Kidd sighed, letting his gaze drift. Killer’s loud. The man’s babbling was dying as the longer Kidd tickled the man, the more sensitive he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more sensitive he got, the more he laughed, until eventually he was unable to use coherent words anymore. It was a nice process.. Kidd was going to do this to every part of the blonde. The others would probably be back by evening, maybe even morning, seeing as Kidd told them to go wild and have some fun in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had all the time that they needed for this. “Hfhnnfggeehehaaafaaaahahahafafa! Hhff- ffafafafahaha!” Killer was trying to talk but there’s only laughter coming out of him now. It’s perfect. Usually Kidd was more a dude who was into causing pain, especially people he didn’t like. There was nothing as good as tearing someone apart and fucking his partner afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This? This was something specially for only them. If people saw this side of them they’d be losing face. Sure, the crew is not part of that, they knew about it but Kidd trusts them. Killer trusted them too. He’s pretty sure Heat got what was going to happen when he shoved the money into his hands and told him to make sure no one bothered them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be getting soft.” Kidd hummed after stroking Killer’s skin with his fingernails, gently scritch scratching it. By now the flesh was as sweaty and pink as the others soles had been. “But how about this.. If you give me the best fucking kiss of my life, I’ll stop tickling that spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer’s body is jerking as much as it can, the man’s eyes were squeezed shut as he nodded desperately and frantically. “Yeah..? Sounds good?” Kidd grinned a bit, it was softening into a cruel smile. “Great.. Five more minutes then.” And god, the desperation on his partners face was the best as he just ignored the others frantic attempts to communicate, continuing to abuse the patches of skin at his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes he had both hands so he could feel this completely. He liked touching Killer. Always fun. Especially when he could make it so torturous for the blonde at the same time. Kidd takes his sweet time, lasting way longer than just five minutes before he finally took pity on his partner and stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his hands there anyway to make sure Killer realized there was no getting away. Because there wasn’t. “Mhm.. come on. Get to it.” Kidd grinned down at his partner. The bulky man was panting and weakly moving his limbs around, Kidd was allowing it only remotely. He’s not chancing this so Killer couldn’t reach for any of the metal bands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Killer prop himself up and groan. He’s panting like a dog and sweating plenty at this point. He looked pretty wrecked, going to be honest. Kidd rolled his eyes at the other. He knows the man was being a tad dramatic.. So, when Killer finally turned around Kidd was getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted his lap invitingly and the blonde gave the redhead a grim glare. That doesn’t last long. As soon as Kidd had his partner in his lap and wrapped his arms around the other he felt the tension melt out of Killer as he groaned softly and relaxed his whole body. Kidd’s unsure how he ended up with someone this fucking perfect, seeing how he had only bad Karma and shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Killer committed a horrible crime in a previous life and this was his punishment. Whatever or however. Kidd isn’t letting this man leave his life, ever. “I need.. a break.” Killer sounds out of breath still and Kidd nods a bit to that, yeah. He thought so too. Didn’t want the dude passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently massaged the other’s back a little, his shoulders, neck.. They ought to ache a little from the position from earlier. Killer groaned with appreciation and nestled into Kidd, mouth against his throat. Kidd’s not an idiot. He noticed that the man was trying to take his wristsbands off behind Kidd’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really oughta not.” Killer froze. “Unless you want me to go back to your feet and knees at the same time.” The blonde shivered with his whole body. “..You don’t have that many arms.” Kidd blinked. Right.. he didn’t. He tilted his head back and thought a little on it, glancing around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his room, so metal parts are everywhere. Maybe he could.. there’s a mouth on his throat, gently peppering him with kisses. Kidd hummed and closed his eyes, even while realizing why Killer had started. The blonde had realized that he gave his captain a horrible idea and was trying to distract from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late though. Way too late. Kidd was already trying to figure out what he could do. So, he opens his eyes again and let them trail through the room, ignoring Killer’s intensive attention. Both realize just how much he fucked up. His coat was kind of falling into his eyes and Kidd perked up a little. Nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a perfect idea.. But.. later. For now he wanted some fucking kisses. The redhead finally turned his head towards his partner and let himself get smooched right on the mouth. He groans happily into it and pressed Killer closer. Killer seemed to get distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous just how much Killer loved Kidd. So much he could easily forget about the torture while making out with his captain. It’s a real fucking shame that Kidd was about to remind the man. Kidd smiled into the kiss and let Killer loose himself a little, letting the man use his hands to hold Kidd’s face in place. Panting and gasping happily at his captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd licked over the blonde’s bottom lip, quick and teasing, before carefully breaking away. “Mhnm.. you’re good.” Kidd muttered and glanced down. His gaze fixated on the mans thighs, the spots where the legs hit Killer’s crotch. Kidd could tickle himself in that spot, he’s not sure what would happen if someone else touched him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was himself.. Killer was ten times as sensitive as Kidd was. At least that’s what it felt like. The redhead’s smile slowly morphed into a grin. Killer noticed the change of demeaner and groaned. “But you said-“ “I said.” Kidd hummed, shoving Killer off his lap and onto the matress, forcing the man’s legs wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that I’d stop tickling behind your knees. I never specified any other spot.” And now that Killer was laying on his back, Kidd could take in the others physice much easier. The man looked nervous, flushed and borderline scared. “You’re a fucking bitch, you know that?” Kidd blinked at Killer and snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you want for me to fuck you up. You never fucking learn.” He glanced down.. Mhh, the shorts were made out of rough material. They’d just get in the way. Might as well just remove them completely. He’ll buy the blonde new ones. “Kidd- Kidd no! Fuck! I like these shorts!” The man tensed his torso and twitched around as his partner tore them off with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer’s build like the god of muscle. The man was packed tight with them. Years of training and conditioning had paid off, leaving Killer with a body that Kidd could imagine would drive anyone crazy just existing in the nude. Drove Kidd crazy enough often enough. And then something catches his eye, really hard to miss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd’s eyebrows go all the way up, staring at the blonde’s very hard organ. Killer blinked at Kidd. Kidd blinked at the dude’s dick. You gotta be fucking kidding him. How the hell did he miss this with the man sitting on his lap and grinding on him like there was no tomorrow. “No-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer sounded even more nervous now. “That’s from the kissing- don’t get any fucking ideas!” Kidd hummed and looked disbelieving at his partner. “You’re trying to sell me that this is from me kissing you? Where was this reaction every other fucking time in our lifes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a first though. Kidd’s gaze flickered down again. Killer was sculpted to perfection, Kidd wouldn’t have an issue calling the man borderline sinful looking. His large penis was red, flushed and frustrated looking. Didn’t look like he’s been hard just a few minutes. Try fourty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead took the other’s heavy erection into his organic hand, appreciating the weight and girth of it as he weighed it a little as a joke. Killer panted out and dropped his head back. “I think I know what this is..” Kidd hummed. Glancing up at Killer, who was looking ready to bust a nut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re getting used to this..” Kidd left the other man’s hard on alone, putting it back on the man’s stomach. Killer groaned in dismay at the loss of the warm hand on his sensitive place. “I think your body decided it wants some fun out of this at least.. since you’re not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off. Don’t fucking gaslight me.” Killer snapped, narrowing his eyes. “It was the making out, you turdwaffle. Don’t try to soul read my kinks.” Kidd hummed a little. “Easy way to figure out who’s right.” His gaze dropped downwards again, not onto the man’s penis but onto those nice hollowed spaces that were at the top of Killer’s inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right next to the man’s cock. Waiting for some attention. “I’m glad you shaved.” Kidd grinned. “It’s gonna make it easier to glide my hands all over your skin.” The blonde was pretty high maintainance. He shaved regulary. Everything but his head, excluding the goatee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer is clenching his ass visibly and Kidd has to snort. “Kidd- For fucks sake- I’m not into this! Keep your hands to yourself!” Yeah.. No. The redhead was fucking digging in. Carefully at first though, he wanted to really observe the reaction of the blonde underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidd! Ouho fahack! Kidd!” Fucking hell, Killer was complaining too much. He’s getting distracted.. He’ll have to do something about that later on. But later.. Kidd was shivering just thinking about the hell he had planned for his partner and only delighted when he noticed the other’s cock twitching with his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, his hands were really close to the man’s private parts right now and Killer might be lowballing it. Kidd is staring, he realized. Killer’s pathetic barking of laughter was tuned out for a bit as he just watched his hands dig into the others tanned skin. Up and down, a bit to the sides, grabbing a bit of skin to gently tug and pinch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And during all of that Killer’s cock was twitching and jumping as if it was trying to commit some sort of mating dance. He wants that shit..He’d never admit it but fuck if he does not want to suck the man’s cock right now.. He’s gonna have to do that another time probably.. Depending on what condition Killer would be in once this was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer threw his head back and yelled a little as if trying to vent out his ticklish stress, making Kidd pay attention again. The blonde was flushed and his grin was stretched over his entire face.The man was not even looking at Kidd, his eyes rolled up as he shook his head frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonnahaha kill youuhuhufafahaha! Gonnahaha- Hnngfahaheeheh-“ Cute. Kidd ignores the others threat but grinned sweetly. “You want twenty more minutes here? Why didn’t you just fucking say so..” He mumbled absentmindedly, letting his eyes trail back to the others angry organ. Killer seemed pretty close..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want the man to cum yet, though. He did need to figure out if Killer developed a thing for getting tortured like this.. he tilted his head, stopping his onslaught to get off the bed and leave his partner panting like an animal. Killer was not even asking, he just enjoyed the break he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to look a bit but when he does find what he was looking for, he grabbed it and walked right back to the man on his bed. Killer was trying to twitch free but by now the rings had him cross his arms straight jacket, his legs spread and angled so that his heels touched his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidd- Kidd come the fuck on, it’s almost been a fucking hour.” The man complained when he spotted the redhead moving over again, eyeing nervously the ribbon in the man’s hand. Kidd just scoffed. Sitting back down between the other’s legs and tying the thing neatly around his partner's base. “Yup. Few more to go.” The sadistic glimmer had the blonde groan in dismay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is unfinished as hell idk if I will add a second chapter really getting into the naughty or not tho. </p><p>Depends I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>